FanFictionEA BIG style
by batosai silver
Summary: A Trickyfic that actually involves tricks? No way! This is just a taste of things to come... 0h... and this hasn't been edited yet for gramatical structurereadability yet. more inside.


Finally, an SSX Tricky story that involves what SSX Tricky is about...TRICKS. No more "new riders, new rivials" or "Mac+Kaori parings" (although I can say that has always been a cute topic). Anyway, As soon as I grab some downtime, you'll be reading about some hang time as you are treated to witness astounding Tricky style races in a way which no one (that I've seen) has been willing to do: written form. But to whet you're appetite (and prove that it can be done without looking too hokey), here's a nice little excerpt from chapter 2. Thank you and hope you enjoy the ride!

...oh yeah...

while I DO own SSX Tricky (best in series), I DO NOT own SSX Tricky as an intilctual property. There. Now no one can sue me...well, no one except for those bastards from Townsville. Damn.

...over the massive river of ice that ripped through the courses of Aiguille Verte. But Zoe Payne always had a nack for trying unorthodox methods, even though fellow racer and poster boy for "Stitches&Straitjackets" Psymon basically had media contracts to portray him as such. Shifting focus from the aching pain that shot down her calf, Zoe scanned the left side of the cave through her biker-style goggles for a way to make up lost time. Just outside of the mammoth ice cavern stretched a row of panoromic billboards, a staple of SSX courses when it came to some of the larger cliffs. To her right were no less then 100 snow-swept trees, barren and laying at a near horizontal angle due to the several avalanches that ravaged the mountianside every year. These trees crept over the cliff and continued down the steep drop, where they formed a painful bed of flora and fauna. Smiling, Zoe edged toward the broken forest and hopped onto the nearest trunk. She quickly swiveled her board heelside to make balancing on the makeshift rail even easier, the wood scraping away at the carbon fiber of the board. Effortlessly transfering from wooden rail to wooden rail, Zoe prepared to make a final leap into the air and back onto solid snow. As the racer slide to another tree, a flock of white feathered birds jolted from the nearby rails, taking flight with beautifully orchristrated movements. But this moment of natural beauty was brought to an end as each bird began to emit an ear piercing screech, each bird echoing the other, which in turn echoed off of the cavern walls. The experienced snowboarder grimmiced. "This can't be good." she said, having just had the metal screws from the last avalanche pulled from her body a week ago. And sure enough, as Zoe Payne slide from rail to rail, the snow that hung gracefully from the ceiling began its deadly decent to the ground. Keeping her adrenaline in check, she dodged her way through the larger clumps of snow while being pelted by a freezing shower of smaller yet sharper pieces of ice. "Sweet holy hell that smarts!" Zoe yelled as a piece of razor sharp ice was able to tear its way though her shirt sleeve and open some skin. With the mouth of the cave (and cliff) bearing down on her, Zoe decided a change of plans was in order. Turning nose side, she rolled off of her current "rail" and back onto the powdery snow, barely able to dodge the falling chunks of ceiling. Hoping from side to side ovear the random trees, she gained speed as she lowered her stance in preperation for the jump out of the cave. The rider quickly noticed a small, naturally formed kicker near the mouth which just almost jutted out over the wide expanse in which she was to jump. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't come to my funeral, Moby" she said quietly to herself, crouching even lower to the board. Hitting the ramp at no less then 60kph, Zoe unlocked the battered (and exclusive) snowboard from her feet in proper SSX fashion, and sent it into a flatspin underneath her. She then rotated her body and curled into a ball, performing an awe-inspiring, zero-gravity composed move which was masterfully caught on film as a rescue/observation Osprey flew high above the floating piece of art, looking like a special effects-laden stunt with bullet time. From within the small human ball, Zoe was able to take a quick peek of the outside world, which was slowly rotating around her. Snapping back to reality, she instinctively reached out and caught her beloved snowboard, stopping it's twelve hundred and seventy degree spin, and reattached it to her boots as she returned to her usual Goofy foot stance. Slamming back down to terrafirma, the exstatic Zoe Payne let out a joyful holler. "eeeYeahhh! Great streams of yellow piss I can't believe that worked!" she exclaimed. After one...

? well? It's not perfect (yet), but that's a small taste of what's to come. Feel free to comment/flame/bitch about it (even though it is yet a story proper). Ja, I will be continuing this little foray for at least another few chapters, leaving you with movie-worthy action and suspense. IT CAN BE DONE!

-diaboliCrowe


End file.
